


LuckClan:Awoken Spirit

by Petra_Paisley



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Paisley/pseuds/Petra_Paisley
Summary: Everything is running smoothly so far,But the waterfall dries up and the mountain is fading into a Sand Mountain! It is time for Luckystar to lead his Clan to a new home,He must take a ancient trail to arrive at the new home,The Soul Path! He has to reach Soul Points in order for him to discover his past.





	1. Chapter 1

LuckClan:

Leader:Luckysoul:Gold corgi with white markings,feathered wings,One blind blue eye one lime green eye,Bird wings,Male  
(Apprentice:Windypaw)

Co-Leader:Rosefeather:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Cat  
(Apprentice:Amberpaw)

Deputy:Brokensoul:Black with green eyes and one torn ear,Tom  
(Apprentice:Spookypaw)

Medicine Cat:Jayflight:Silver with blue eyes and light-gray stripes,Tom

Herbflight:Silver with white stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Fighters:

Willowsway:Dusty brown with green eyes,She-Cat  
(Apprentice:Purplepaw)

Leafchime:Tortishell with blue-ish green eyes,She-Cat  
(Apprentice:Geckopaw)

Reedgrace:Red-ish brown with yellow eyes,She-Cat

Purplenight:Purple-Black with purple eyes,She-Cat

Runningwind:Silver with blue eyes,She-Cat  
(Apprentice:Sandpaw)

Snowshine:White with light gray stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Ghostlily:Lilac purple with deep purple eyes and white markings,She-Cat  
(Apprentice:Spectrumpaw)

Yellowfur:Black with bright yellow eyes and grey spots,She-Cat  
(Apprentice:Soulpaw)

Flameforest:Red with green eyes,Tom

Blairfur:White with grey stripes and blue-purple eyes,She-Cat

Running Scouts:

Thunderboom:Gold with creamy yellow stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Lightiningstrike:Gold with yellow eyes,Tom

Brightlight:Lilac with bright green eyes and white paws,She-Cat

Daisyshine:Black with white stripes and bright purple-green eyes with lilac spots,She-Cat

Redfang:Red with amber-yellow eyes,Tom

Yellowgust:Pale yellow with amber eyes,Tom

Apprentices:

Sandpaw:Tan corgi,Brown eyes,Tan feathered wings,Male

Geckopaw:Green and brown,Green eye,Tom(Specail:Invisibility)

Spectrumpaw:Black with rainbow tail,Clear but not blind eyes,Rainbow wings,She-Cat

Purplepaw:Tan and purple stripe on her spine,Purple eyes,She-Dog(Specail:General Powers)

Spookypaw:White with black paws and orange eyes,White feathered wings,She-Cat

Windypaw:Light blue with pale blue eyes,Feathered wings,She-Dog

Soulpaw:Pale gold with pink muzzle and amber-yellow eyes,Tom

Amberpaw:Amber-red fur with yellow eyes,Yellow paws with a runny look,Male

Elders:

Silverstrike:Silver with green eyes and gray stripes,She-Cat

Pinkheart:Pink-ish fur with blue eyes,She-Cat

Magewhisker:Gray warrior with yellow eyes,Tom

Birchsong:White with black spots and green eyes,She-Cat

Prolouge:

Long ago,A great cat named Sprintingstar ruled LuckClan,He became known most for his speed and agility.He was a soul that would transfer to a young pup,Luckypup,and be known as Luckystar The Great that stood along side Rosefeather The Great and their clan.Flamefur leaped after Spritingstar as he tried to catch up.Sprintingstar was tired of running away from Flamefur who had killed his mate,Junglevine,and his kits,Rubykit and Owlkit.He put on more speed as he leaped over a rock."There will be a Thorn,Stuck in a Mage's paw,But the thorn will dull,And the Mage shall pluck it,The thorn will rot,And The Lucky one who has the stars in his soul shall be saved!" Junglevine's spirit spoke.Sprintingstar huffed as he flung himself through the air breaching the cliff edge it was to late before he realized he was falling.But to Sprintingstar's luck Flamefur fell too.A loud splat and both souls had left the cats body's. "Sprintingstar,Or Sprintingstorm,Welcome to StarClan," His mate meowed softly


	2. Begining The Walk Down The Soul Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckystar begins his journey on the Soul Path,What adventures await him at the end?

Chapter One:

Luckystar watched as cats gathered around him."This is important,The mountain is turning into a desert,It's time we move," He barked."But what about our home here?" Silverstrike grunted to him."The waterfall dried up fourteen Sunrises ago,We head out tomorrow," He barked and leaped off the rock and headed to the cave entrance.He curled up in his bed and fell asleep.He looked at a strange cat."Who are you," Luckystar asked but knew the answer."You know very well who I am,Luckystar," He replied."Why haven't I seen you before?" Luckystar questioned. "You won't find me till you begin your journey on the Soul Path,It has been there since the beginning of time." The cat meowed."That is the way I must head..." He barked."Yes,That's correct," The cat said as the dream dissipated.

Luckystar could scent the ancient cats that had once traveled this path.Windypaw stood by Luckystar's side.Rosefeather,Soulpaw,Spectrumpaw,Purplepaw,Amberpaw,Spookypaw, Sandpaw,And Geckopaw where lined up,making way for the others.Luckystar was guided by the ancient cat.Luckystar leaped as the cat did and matched strides."I am Sprintingstar,You have found me,Now you must find the others," Sprintingstar meowed as they padded forward.A dark black shadow was moving through the woods where Luckystar couldn't see."So,These places I find you spirits are called Soul Points," Luckystar said but not loud enough for the others to hear."Yes,The next Soul Point is coming up ahead,You have a far distance to go and many souls to retrieve." Sprintingstar meowed.Luckystar padded with LuckClan following behind him all day.They sat by Lake Terisa for the night.Luckystar paced the lake and found the shadow cat. "Luckystar,Welcome to Lake Terisa,This Soul Point," The cat meowed."I'm Shallowfern,Your other part of your soul," The cat mewed."It's nice to meet you Shallowfern," Luckystar barked. He padded down the Bay.The water sparkled with stars. "One day you will be a constellation called Lucky The Bright Star Dog." Shallowfern murmured and looked at him."The kits shall hear stories about Rosefeather and her lovely bravery,Heart and soul.She will be Rose The Brave Star Cat." Shadowfern mewed."And in between Lucky and Rose,Eight kits,Forever kits,will be there." Shadowfern whispered."Your kits," And she walked around the water to sit with Sprintingstar.Luckystar flopped down and lapped at the water.This journey was spectacular and only getting more interesting...But what life would this bring him? Hope? Happiness? He wished that it was something good that wouldn't lead him to die at war.


	3. Finale!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimate Finale Of Luckystar's quest as a dog!

Chapter Two:

Luckystar bolted into the forest.He knew the cats were following him.It felt so good to let the wind flow through his fur.He was chasing a starry cat.Ever since he found Sprintingstar he had more speed.He skidded to a hault as he reached the soul point."You got me!" The cat chuckled."I'm Finchfeather." The tom replied."We each stand for something." Sprintingstar meowed."Shallowfern is Wisdom,Sprintingstar is speed,and I am your Fatherly spirit." Finchfeather purred."He was always loyal to his mate AND Clan," Shallowfern mewed cleaning her paw.Luckystar plopped down."Then what is MY soul?" Luckystar asked them. "Your's is the soul of pure Loyalty.And with that loyalty...You are better known as the Soul Of Pure Luck." Sprintingstar meowed.Luckystar couldn't stop his tail from wagging.He felt happy that he was good at SOMETHING,Or at least known.The spiral marks from The War Of The Sightless Moon were stained onto his pelt.He couldn't wait to arrive at the new home.He bolted back to Rosefeather and his kits.Windypaw had rolled Soulpaw over and Amberpaw was trying to chase Spectrumpaw up a tree.Luckystar shook his pelt."Lets get moving paws'!" He couldn't drown out a laugh though.The paws' stood up and stared at Luckystar."Yes dad!" Purplepaw was first to agree.Spectrumpaw raced and hid under Rosefeather.The Sandpaw got up from slouching under a tree and the Clan got moving again.The path broke away into a open bay."What's this?" Windypaw asked."A beach," Luckystar murmured."We will set up a make-Shift camp here," Luckystar said."I will call out some patrolls!" Luckystar said jumping on a boulder covered in barnicals."Brokensoul,Willowsway,Brightlight,Daisyshine,and Ghostlily,I want you to find us some food!" He barked."And...Me,Rosefeather,Spectrumpaw, Windypaw,Spookypaw,and Sandpaw,we shall fly over the sea to see what's beyond it." Luckystar barked and jumped down."Sea To See" Amberpaw giggled.Luckystar took off with the family.He then stopped abruptly in the middle of the air and hovered."What do you see?" Spookypaw asked swooping toward him."A Island,We must head there with the clan," He barked."How? It's too far from the shore and a swim would be to much to ask for!" Sandpaw complained."I've got a plan..." Luckystar barked.

A starry cat stood at the edge of the ocean."I'm Oceanstar," The blue cat meowed."I am your soul of Bravery." He mewed.A Black sleek doberman sat at the edge with him."And I am Storm,Your Soul of Courage." She barked.Luckystar dipped his head and turned to his Clan mates who were yowling in confussion with how they were to cross the ocean."We will swim." Luckystar began and a few looked at him nervously."It's too far!" Willowsway cried. "There are sand bars with plenty of fish to feed on.We will swim till we reach a sand bar,Then we will regain our energy and head to the next one!" Luckystar barked.The cat meowed their agreement.Luckystar dived into the water.Oceanstar mewed."Because of me,You can breathe underwater," Luckystar dove deep and found he could breathe in the air bubbles.He resurfaced."I can breathe underwater...So I will guard you from underneath." Luckystar announced which made the other cats more comfortable knowing they would be safer with Luckystar swimming below.Luckystar bobbed up and down.He was guiding them to the first sand bar.He surfaced as the last of the Clan made it onto it's shore.He scanned the ground looking for tossed aside Oysters or crabs.He found plenty ad shared them with LuckClan and swam back down into the waters untill the next sand bar.A cat was waiting for him.It's pure white starry pelt shimmered.Luckystar swam ashore and went over to it."I am Snowyowl,Your soul of endurance." She meowed.Luckystar dipped his head.It grew darker and the stars shone on the Ocean surface."Luckystar,The spirals will help you swim at night,They glow." Snowyowl replied.Luckystar looked at his paws that were beginning to light up.He hid them by burring them in the sand and the spirals on his flanks began to glow as well."Thanks for the information." Luckystar meowed.Oceanstar,Sprintingstar,Storm,Shallowfern,and Snowyowl now gathered around him.Luckystar began to swim again with the Clan following the light and the ocean was visible now.They reached another Sand Bar."We will rest here for the night," He barked and flopped down.He could still see the shore of their old home.He was wondering if he should head back but while he was thinking sleep took him over and he closed his eyes.

"I know you're doubtful," Snowyowl said in the dream.A few distant shadows lined up behind them.But one was very frail and at the back.Luckystar couldn't see his color or anything."You must continue on this path to find your past," Oceanstar mewed pacing back and forth.The others Luckystar could hear,All but the faded one in the back,It was as if he never opened his jaws."Why can't I see him..." Luckystar asked but he truely knew why."His time dates back long before us,He is further along the path,You must keep going," They meowed.

They had been bouncing from sand bar to sand bar for seven days.Luckystar had discovered much about himself.Four cats,Winterwhisp,Lilybreeze,Springtail,and Rushingriver had been there with him.He knew that the island up ahead would be his last stop,His last soul would be there.A black frail cat stood on the shore as he clambered up."I've waited." The old cat meowed."A thousand years,Finally the time has come,I'm Quiveringstar,I'm both the beginning and the end of your journey," He mewed.All of the souls darted into him.He stood there,Out of breath.He felt his paws spinning under neath him.He was one with the souls,He was home.


End file.
